Russia
Russia, officially called the 'Russia Federation ', is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic, comprising 83 federal subjects. Russia shares borders with the following countries (from northwest to southeast): Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland (both via Kaliningrad Oblast), Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, and North Korea. It also has maritime borders with Japan (by the Sea of Okhotsk) and the United States (by the Bering Strait). At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is by far the largest country in the world, covering more than a ninth of the Earth's land area. Russia is also the ninth most populous nation in the world with 142 million people. It extends across the whole of northern Asia and 40% of Europe, spanning 9 time zones and incorporating a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources, and is considered an energy superpower. It has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a noble Viking warrior class and their descendants, the first East Slavic state, Kievan Rus', arose in the 9th century and adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire in 988, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium. Kievan Rus' ultimately disintegrated and the lands were divided into many small feudal states. The most powerful successor state to Kievan Rus' was Moscow, which served as the main force in the Russian reunification process and independence struggle against the Golden Horde. Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. Russia established worldwide power and influence from the times of the Russian Empire to being the largest and leading constituent of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a recognized superpower, that played a decisive role in the allied victory in World War II. The Soviet era saw some of the greatest technology achievements of the nation, such as the world's first human spaceflight. The Russian Federation was founded following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, but is recognized as the continuing legal personality of the Soviet state. Russia has the world's 12th largest economy by nominal GDP or the seventh largest by purchasing power parity, with the fifth largest nominal military budget. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the world's largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Russia is a great power and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, a member of the G8, G20, the Council of Europe, the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, the Shanghai Cooperation Organization and the Eurasian Economic Community, the OSCE, and is the leading member of the Commonwealth of Independent States. In Tom Clancy's Universe Russia has played large role in the Tom Clancy Universe. Russia is the main anatogist of Ghost Recon. Ultranationlists seized power in Russia in hopes of rebuilding the Soviet Union. Belarus, Kazakhstan, and Ukraine had already fallen before the games and after the fifth level Georgia was occupied. In levels seven through eight the three baltic states were getting overrun. The Ghost Special Forces tried to stop the Russian advance in Lithuania but Estonia and Latavia are in chaos. Later in the Tom Clancy timeline, a nuclear incident (either a war or terrorist attack) in the Middle East seriously hampers the world's oil supply. In the wake of this, Russia becomes the world's #1 supplier of oil and natural gas, leading to record economic growth. In the wake of this, Russia expands its military capability, becoming a superpower again, and using its re-surging influence to invade other nations like Kazakhstan and influence world events. The Russian government, which is apparently authoritarian and corrupt at this point, begins to fear growing hostility from the United States and European Federation, and thus funds a terrorist organization known as the Forgotten Army to stoke war between the other two superpowers to prevent them from uniting against Russia. When the Forgotten Army fails to push the other nations to war, Russia steps in, orchestrating an attack on U.S. soil using a European Laser Satellite. The effects are immediate, with the United States declaring war on the E.F. Russia also declares war to "help" their American allies. America, fearful of Russia taking advantage of the situation, declares war on Russia as well, beginning World War III. Russian Military *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Navy *Russian Air Force *Strategic Rocket Forces *Russian Space Forces *Russian Airborne Troops *Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Sources #Ghost Recon Category:Real Category:Faction